


Scrimmage

by Maozy321



Series: Synchronization [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	

**Morning**

Indra woke in a tangle of limbs and bed sheets. Anya was apparently a cuddler and had her in semi-tight grip with a boner against her ass. There was laughter before she noticed Sloane's tail swaying slowly at the edge of the bed on her side. After a few moments, Sloane popped up with a giggling Reed.

"My silly baby, I told you I would find you," Sloane chuckled before pecking Reed's cheeks. "Time to wake, nomon."

Sloane placed Reed on the bed and Indra watched him crawl over to her and Anya. Sloane smirked as Reed climbed over Indra and onto Anya. He tugged on Anya's hair, causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Sloane, get your child off of me," Anya grumbled. "He needs to find a better way to wake me up."

"Reed is your child, too," Sloane giggled. "The next thing he's going to learn is jumping on the bed."

Anya groaned, "Please stop teaching our son bad habits."

"Nomon," Reed laughed, tugging Anya's hair again.

Indra turned around as Reed tumbled off of Anya towards Sloane in a ball. Sloane giggled as she stopped him from rolling off the bed. Anya sighed and laid over Indra in order to peck Sloane.

"You two need to get ready," Sloane sighed happily. "Breakfast, clothes fitting, and lastly the scrimmage."

**Flirting**

"Is this really necessary, captain?" Abby grumbled as the tailors measured and recorded their size.

"Absolutely," Indra answered. "There has been word that Chancellor Jaha is sending a peace envoy. They will not be expecting us there but I have to be wherever Sloane is and my crew stands with me."

"I don't like that color," Sloane stated. "Salmon does not suit you. JJ,  _my second wife needs the best you can do. Make sure she looks amazing in it. Also inform your family that I will have dinner at your place sometime this week._ "

"Sha, ain kwin," JJ bowed before taking the salmon colored cloth away.

Indra raised her brow at her Sloane, "Did you just yell at her?"

"No," Sloane answered as there was a shriek.

They all turned to see Clarke's foot on Lexa's tail. Sloane shook her head as Anya went over to separate them.

"Did she break any of my bones?" Lexa whimpered as Anya carried her away from Clarke.

"Oh stop being a wuss, Lexa," Clarke huffed.

Callie cleared her throat, "Clarke, you need to apologize. When Anthropomorphics play with each other's tail, it's a sign of attraction. Even heated debates are a sign of attraction."

Clarke looked like a deer in headlights before asking, "So basically I'm flirting with Lexa?"

Callie nodded as Clarke blushed red. Indra looked to Sloane for an answer but found her in a fit of giggles. Indra decided to test a theory and brushed her hand against Sloane's tail. Sloane stiffened and glanced shyly at her. She shuffled on her feet before running off to Anya, who was wrapping up Lexa's tail with a black compression wrap.

Callie noticed and warned Indra, "Be careful with what you are doing, Captain Indra. To court one is to court both."

**Advice**

"Do we have to wear this?" Clarke questioned.

Callie chuckled, "Yes. It is a tradition."

"What tradition would that be?" Indra grumbled as Callie turned to fix her shirt.

"Courtship rules," Callie grinned. "Just make sure you both win out there."

"Winning is important," Clarke stated. "Why?"

"It will determine your status compared with the person you are fight," Callie answered. "Also, you two are the challengers. When a challenger loses, they can't continue to court the person they were seeing for three years but for Indra, it's your life at stake."

"So it's a test of value seen by the people," Indra sighed. "Any advice on how to win?"

"They both like to attack from the back and the sides," Callie smiled. "If you can knock them down at least twice or more, there's a chance you'll win the match. Besides, I think Sloane likes you both to have them keep you. Anya might feel threaten and hit harder but when she does, just it to knock her off her feet. Take the fight seriously and don't fall for their taunts."

"That's it?" Clarke frowned. "Isn't there more?"

Callie beamed, "Work hard to show them that you can be an asset to the people. Many have their reserves about humans and cyborgs, even other creatures from different planets. Sloane wants unity between all of us and she won't have support if the people she elected to represent can't prove that they are equal."

"Hold up," Indra frowned. "We have only know them for about a day. How do you know that they like us?"

"I am Sloane's mother. I noticed when she takes interest in people," Callie laughed. "Also the Queens of this planet tends to the orphans along with their own children. Lexa is like my own and she is a sister to Sloane. Sloane looks out for Lexa and I believe she thinks you, Clarke, are good match for Lexa."

Clarke blushed, "It's an honor to be considered but even if I were to win, humans and Anthropomorphs don't mix."

Indra shook her head and corrected her second-in-command, "Actually Clarke, it is possible for us to be with them. They are animal humanoids. Similar biology but they carry a certain DNA strand that contributes to their appearances. Um... Callie, is the rumors about Anthropomorphic cyborgs true?"

Callie giggled, "Like lies, rumors come from a truth but I am not at liberty to speak about it. When you beat Anya, she may tell you more if you ask."

"You mean if," Indra sighed.

"When is the more correct term," Sloane stated, scaring both cyborgs. "I expect both of you to win or else I will be losing a bet to Roan. He is a leader from Azgeda which is north of Polis."

**Lexa vs Clarke**

Lexa studied Clarke while Clarke was ogling her. It was because they were in gladiator outfits and Lexa really fitted hers well. The toned muscles just rippled meanwhile Clarke's was barely defined. There was the ring of the bell, pulling Clarke away from her bad behavior, and she charged at Lexa. Lexa dodged the attack and blocked the next.

"You should have assessed my weakness instead of ogling me," Lexa gritted as Clarke pushed her sword against her own.

"I do what I want," Clarke grumbled as she stepped back and tried to swing her wooden sword around from the bottom. "Also it's not that hard when you are attractive looking."

Clarke noticed Lexa falter and took the chance to strike at her midriff. Lexa grunted at the hit and retaliated with a hit to her leg.

"You're lucky these are wooden or else you would have one less leg," Lexa huffed. "We'll be dealing with lots of bruises."

Clarke frowned, "It's a bit unfair since I won't be able see yours unlike mine,  _my_ cute little raccoon."

Lexa growled, "I am not cute nor little."

Clarke grinned and stepped into Lexa's personal space. Lexa's breath hitched and didn't notice the placement of Clarke's feet.

"To me you are but until you can prove otherwise," Clarke smirked as she pulled her right foot back against Lexa's, effectively tripping her. "Come on, Lex. You can do better than that."

Lexa's eyes flashed a brighter green as she got up. She twirled her sword and snarled. Clarke was surprised when a light of green came at her.

Lexa smirked darkly. "You need to keep up, Clarke. Anthropomorphics have magic but we tend to keep it as a last resort."

"It's such a shame," Clarke chuckled. "I'm wearing my magic absorber." 

"That only affects spells and magical attacks directed at the opponent," Lexa grinned blocking another of Clarke's attack. "I can use magic to make physical attacks."

"So all out?" Clarke laughed. "I can definitely do that."

Clarke wasn't over tripping Lexa again but this time, Lexa took Clarke down with her. Lexa quickly straddled Clarke's waist and sucker punched her.

"Ow," Clarke groaned. "I didn't realize you like the top."

Lexa leaned in close and whispered, "I would not mind being your bottom... but you have to defeat me first."

Clarke was still in a daze by Lexa's words and brought out of it when Lexa punched the other side of her face. Clarke growled and flipped them so Lexa was bottom.

"I won't go down that easily," Clarke huffed as she threw punches at Lexa's face.

They were both enjoying their fight but in the end, Clarke won the match. She also won the respect of the Anthropomorphs, especially Lexa's, and prove her worth.

"You should come by tonight," Lexa smiled at Clarke before she allowed the medics to carry them out of the arena.

Clarke chuckled, knowing that she would definitely visit Lexa that night.

  **Anya vs Indra**

Anya twirled her sword as she and Indra circled each other. "Sloane has taken an interest in you."

"Why?" Indra questioned.

"I wonder the same," Anya replied. "How long ago did you enter our planet's orbit?"

"Two years ago," Indra answered. "Why does that matter?"

"Reed is my first child and..." Anya sighed. "Sloane and I came across some text regarding the arrival of cyborgs which would bear our first child."

Their swords clashed and Indra frowned. "You think it's because of me?"

"There is more in the text but we can't read the rest," Anya informed as they circled again. "Perhaps you can but the only way you could is by winning this match or stealing it. I prefer it if you win."

Indra chuckled, "But aren't I a threat?"

"Not unless she says so," Anya smirked as she strike at Indra's left. "But you make nice competition for her affection."

Anya knocked Indra down first but Indra did repay the favor in full. Their battle was just as intense as Clarke's and Lexa's but without the flirting. As Indra challenged Anya in battle, the more quiet Anya got.

Indra sensed there was a change but could not tell which way the match could go anymore. She prepared for the next attack which she saw Anya form out of the corner of her eyes. A chunk of earth was hurtle towards her and she swung her sword like a bat, sending it back using light energy to form around the sword's edge so it would hit instead of cut.

The arena was shrouded in a dust cloud. Everyone was standing, trying to see what happened and who won. Sloane, though she could not see pass the dust, knew who had won. When the dust settled, Anya was lying on the ground unconscious and Indra was stand merely a few feet away.


End file.
